Abandon
by TsunaMoe
Summary: After the representative battle was over. Tsunayuki's guardians begin to avoid her and ignoring her. when she know what her guardians truly wish, she fulfilled it with full heartedly. If they wish they never met her then she will just pretend she never met them. Fem!Tsuna. OOC Tsuna and the guardians
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos~**

**hey people I'm still alive, I'm sorry if there's someone whose mad or annoyed since i just publish another story without update my other stories but I'm working on it so please be patient I promise I won't abandon my work again. Change yes but I will and would not Discontinued any of my stories .**

**well I honestly make this fic since I just love Dark and abandon Tsuna so I hope you'll like this one.**

**sorry if it's too short since I want to left it with the good timing and I really not a good writer so most of my chapters turns out short.**

**well I hope you enjoy this fic**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN WHETHER IT'S THE ANIME OR THE MANGA. IF I OWN THIS THEN THE ANIME AND MANGA WILL BECOME YAOI INSTEAD ADVENTURE GENRE.**

* * *

1 month has passed since the representative battle. Tsunayuki or Tsuna thought that she would return to her usual day with her guardians, her friends, her family. However, it turns out, she only return to the life as Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna P.O.V

'It hurts, it hurts like hell.' My days are now fill with constant bullying and for some reason Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun are now ignoring me and it feels like they are avoiding me. They always ran away saying they're _busy_ with their club activities. It's not just them, Onii-san, Hibari-san, hell even Mukuro and Chrome are avoiding me. Chrome even stop calling me Boss or looking at me when she is talking with me. It's not like I want her to call me Boss it's just, it's just like they are leaving me behind.

I turn at the next corner to my home when suddenly I hear someone talk  
"Did you see her today?" I know that voice, it's Gokudera-kun and who are they talking about. It can't be me, right?

"Haha, yeah. Actually I almost meet her but I turn away instantly." Yamamoto said to Gokudera-kun  
"Well lucky you, unlike me whose sitting right next her, boy I can't wait for the next rolling seat." Gokudera-kun said again. 'The one whose sitting next to him is me, could it be they are talking about me. No it can't be, they are not the type to say such a thing. But is it really me?' I thought as I pressed myself to the wall so that they don't notice me.

"Kufufufu well thank god I didn't go to the same school with you guys." That voice! Mukuro?!  
"That's really good for you Mukuro-sama. I want to transfer back to Kokuyo again." Chrome-chan?  
"kufufu, I'll see what I can do." Mukuro only said that.  
"Hn, you guys still have it good while I always met her every single morning. That herbivore is really annoying." Hibari-san?  
"I wish we never Dame-Tsuna" '!' "That way we can resume our normal life to the extreme." Onii-san... I see, if they really regret meeting with me I guess there's only one thing left for me to do to them for the last time.

"Is that so." I said as I revealed myself to them. They turn around and shock is shown at their face. What did they think like 'busted' HAH!

I smiled at them like my usual smile to the kids, the gentle smile and I close my eyes so they can't see my emotion "Then I guess I could grant your wish. Full heartedly." My smile gone at the same time I finish my sentences. I walk fast passed them while they're still processing what I just said. And when they realize what I just said they turn to me shouting my name

"WAIT JUUDAIME!"  
"TSUNA!"  
"TSUNAYUKI!"  
"TSUNAYUKI-CHAN!" "BOSSU!"  
"SAWADA!"

They immediately chase after me and I fasten my pace again. The one who reach me first is my _ex _sun guardian. He touch my shoulder trying to turn me around, but I immediately slap it and said

"Please don't touch me so friendly _Sasagawa-san _it's disgusting." I said it with cold look and leave them. If they wish they never met me, then I'll just pretend we never met.

_The sky whose lost it's brightness turns into dark and will never return to it was used to be, and when it's elements finally realize their mistakes. It's already too late._

* * *

**So~ How is it? Good? Nice? Bad? Horrible? please do review**

**Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the late update .**

**I just finish my midterm test last saturday and i kinda confused how to continue this one i'm so sorry if this chapter is not good...**

**And I'm sorry i make the name mistake again i just realized it when i read my summary and this chapter TTATT please forgivee me :'(**

* * *

They really didn't mean to end it like this. They're just so frustrated, so scared. After what happen they simply want to taste the normality to live just as a student. But they know that if they stay with Tsuna they won't have that, so they choose to abandon her. They really didn't think what will be the cause because of their decisions.

"Is that so." They hear her says and they turn to her.

"Then I guess I could grant your wish. Full heartly." She walk past them and when they finally process what did just happen they begin to chase her

"WAIT JUUDAIME!"  
"TSUNA!"  
"TSUNAYUKI!"  
"TSUNAYUKI-CHAN!" "BOSSU!"  
"SAWADA!"

Ryohei reach her first but when he touch her shoulder she slap his hand and said something that make their heart clench so hurt

"Please don't touch me so friendly _Sasagawa-san_ it's disgusting." Her voice is cold and full of venom, they know that the choose to did this. But… now, they regret it.

_The element who choose to abandoned their sky all fall in the darkness without a sky willing to embrace them. When they realized their action it was too late… they have lost their sky and they probably will not have it back._

After what happen yesterday, all guardians woke up hoping that it is just a dream. But it wasn't.

When Yamamoto and Gokudera go to school they accidently arrive at the Sawada residence, when they realized it they choose to just pass it like always but stop when they hear herr voice

"Ittekimasu." Tsuna yell opening her door, it's her usual cheerful voice. When she see them she smiled at them and for an instant they thought that it is really a dream. But what happen next is what wake them up

"Ara, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san what a coincidence to meet here." She talk to the both of the teens like talking to a tranger. They feel like they can't breath, they realize that their sky has choose to deny them but they won't back down just like that.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said but was cut off by Tsuna who said

"Yamamoto-san please don't call me so familiarly, after all we aren't really that close." Yamamoto widen his eyes, he can't believe that Tsuna said that. But he knew it's his fault that they became like this. It's his decisions to abandon her, abandon his sky just to choose the same thing that almost took his life, the same thing that Tsuna save him from. Even though she save him and he swear to protect her and wash her sadness like rain supposed to do but he choose to add her sorrow by abandoning her, leaving her to the bullies to hurt her even though he is supposed to protect her. He betray her.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera who heard what she said widen his eyes. Never in his life he thought that Juudaime will do such things

"Gokudera-san, please don't call me by that name my name is Sawada not that name you just said."

If it's the usual he would have thought that she only trying to make him call her by her name. but now it isn't. she told him to call her Sawada. She draw a line between them just as stranger to each other. How could he choose that decisions, he's an assassin for fucking sake! He knew once you step in the mafia then there's no turning back. But he choose to abandon his sky just to feel what a normal life is like. He abandon the same sky that save him from death, who save him from the darkness, from the loneliness, the same sky who accept him the one who is always rejected by others. And what did he return to her. The same darkness that he once feel, loneliness. He abandon her, leaving her vulnerable to the enemy, no he choose to give her to the enemy to torment her, to hurt her. He is not the storm who attack the enemy instead he give her to the enemy… he betray her.

"Anyway, I'll be late so I'll be going now, bye Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san." And the next thing they saw, she's gone

Tsuna is not pleased at all. Nope not at all. When she arrived at class she saw something that really annoyed her. Her desk is being use as a chair by her bully. With it's foot on it.

She walk to her seat while the said guy still oblivious about it, when she's beside him he finally noticed her and snarled at her

"What do you want Dame-Tsuna?!" Tsuna stared at him with narrowed eyes putting her hand on her hip

"You're sitting on my desk." The guy snorted and practically motioning his hands motioning her to leave

"Yeah so what, you can just wait or better yet you can sit on the floor after all a Dame-student doesn't need to study right." The guy and his friends laugh at his statement. Tsuna finally snap at him and she let out some of a killing intent. All her classmates stared at them including Yamamoto and Gokudera who just arrive

"Get off." Tsuna said, the guy turn to her and growl at her

"Huh, what did you said Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna's eyes covered by her bangs and more killing intent flowing out from her petite bodies. By now, all her classmates including the guy's friends find they are shivering at her aura, except the guy who is still sitting on her desk. When Tsuna look up, the said guy flinch. He swear he saw Dame-Tsuna's eyes are orange just now.

"**I said get off from my desk.**" Her voice is full of venom and cold like ice, all occupants of the room practically sweating bullets now all of them thinking the same thing. 'Is this really Dame-Tsuna?'

"And what if I don't want to." The guy even though he shivered under her cold eyes still choose to fight her. Tsuna shrugged her shoulders

"Suit yourself." And the next thing happen is the bully being thrown out from the classroom making a huge crack on the wall. Silence filled in the room all of them staring at the bully and Tsuna, Tsuna just put her bag on her desk but not before she wipe them off with tissue.

In Nezu's class Tsuna just staring blankly at the sky. Nezu who saw this practically mad at her because she isn't listening to the elite him.

"SAWADA! ANSWER THIS QUESTION!" Nezu yelled at her, Tsuna just stare at the board and said

"X=15" and she turn to the sky again, Nezu who want to insult her stop when he see that her answer is correct

"C-correct."

Ever since then Tsuna change completely. She's becoming much smarter and athletic and what's more much confident. She doesn't hold back to insult at the person who insulted her or to her bullies who once tried to beat her up. Let's just say that the bullies hasn't step into school for full 3 months due to serious injury. But what change her completely is that she become much colder, she never smile her eyes are practically always narrowed and cold. Even Kyoko never talk to her again since one month ago the same goes with Yamamoto and Gokudera. It's like the Tsuna they know never existed.

_The bright sky that embraces all has turn dark and denies all. She who has abandoned by her guardians and she who denied them turns into dark night sky who embrace all the darkness within her heart._

* * *

**well...? is it good? acceptable? bad? horrible? please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read this first…  
Okay… I am so sorry for the late update and about Reborn, Kyoko, and Haru I'm sorry I forgot to include them in my story so I will explain it through this.**

**First Kyoko and Haru will be ignoring her too ever since Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Chrome ignored her since the both of them thought being around her will only bring dangers, Ryohei for Kyoko and Lambo and I-Pin for Haru. Well Kyoko still talk to her but not much following Gokudera and Yamamoto plus Chrome to avoided her.**

**For Reborn he is in Italy handling some Vongola business since he finally got his body back meaning this will have Adult!Reborn. Bianchi is also with him and Lambo is back at the Bovino. While Enma and his guardians are back at Shimon. So please don't be confused when I add Reborn suddenly in this chapter. Again, I'm so sorry for my mistake and also for the naming… and for your information in here Tsuna is still 14 years old in her sophomore year of middle school**

**Please do enjoy this chapter I hope you find it acceptable… maybe?**

* * *

1 month. After 1 month has passed after what happen at the class and Tsuna sudden changes, Reborn and Binachi are finally back from their work.

"Chaos." "We're home Mamman." Reborn and Bianchi greet Nana while putting their luggage on the floor.

"Ara, Reborn Bianchi okaerinasai. How are your holiday?" Nana ask while smiling brightly at the two of them.

"Very good Mamman." Bianchi answer with her usual smile, Reborn glancing through the house frown a bit although it's not noticeable due to his fedora shadowing half of his face.

"Mamman, where's Dame-Tsuna." At this Nana's smile drop almost immediately making Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"Well, She's upstairs reviewing her lesson today, and Reborn please don't call her by that name again. It will not be a nice sight." Reborn rise his eyebrow at Nana's statement. Really what can Dame-Tsuna do anyway with that thinking way of her.

"Did something happen Mamman?" Nana only look at the two and gesturing the two of them to the living room and start telling them what happen for the last 1 month.

After she finished her story Reborn is downright angry no furious with the guardians act. Especially Gokudera and Mukuro since they are already a Mafia member from the very beginning.

'It seems it's the time for them to learn their lesson.' Reborn though while walking to Tsuna's room.

When he open her door he got welcome by a… half naked Tsuna…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tsuna screams as Reborn hurried up to close her door.

'What. The… did she really have that much curve on her body.' Reborn thought but quickly dismissing the very same though.

'What the hell am I thinking! She is my student for God sake!' Reborn ended his tough by knocking Tsuna's door, asking if he can come in and answered by a muffled yes from inside.

He open the door finding Tsuna sitting on her bed, fully clothed while hugging her pillow and hiding her face from the Hitman.

"Since when did you come home?" her voice is muffled by the pillow but the hitman hear her clearly.

"Just now." A moment of silence again when Reborn finally broke it

"Tsuna, what happened to your guardians?" Tsuna widen her eyes but it immediately return to dull again making Reborn furrowing his eyebrows for the umpteenth today.

"…ans." Reborn walk towards her and she lift her face meeting with Reborn's onyx eyes

"What did you said?" Reborn asked, Tsuna's eyes narrowed and turning into amber before returning to the brown cloured

"It's _ex-guardians_ Reborn, they are no guardians of mine." Her voice is cold as night and her eyes cold as ice, Reborn finally have enough. He embraced her, putting his chin on her head smelling her usual strawberry scent.

"Then we'll have to search a new one then." Reborn said with a smirk that promised pain for the foolish guardians, they will pay for harming **his **Tsuna.

~ The next morning ~

"Ohayou Kaa-san, minna." Tsunayuki said the kids run towards her and tackled her, although not power full enough to make her fall

"Ohayou Tsuna-nee." The kids said at the same time, Tsuna soften her eyes looking at the three sure her other ex-guardians are all jerk but she'll never blamed Lambo the little innocent toodler. Even if he is her lightning guardian she want him to enjoy his childhood, beside he didn't ignored her when she needs him unlike the others.

"Ohayo Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin." The kids smiled brightly and then returning to their own seat while Tsuna walk towards her seat.

"Tsuna." Reborn said putting the newspaper on the table, Tsuna tilted her head staring at Reborn wondering what he want to say.

"Yes?"

"Today your guardians will transferred to your class be sure to know them." Reborn said sipping his espresso that Nana made for him, Tsuna rise her eyebrow

"And how the hell did you manage to make them to become my guardians?" Reborn only smirked at Tsuna's question

"Because I'm the number one hitman that's why." Tsuna only shake her head already used to Reborn's ridiculous answer.

"And if you don't hurry you'll be late." Reborn said again, Tsuna widen her eyes and snapped her head to the clock. True to be told it's already 7.45 and school start at 8.00

"Shoot!" Tsuna manage to eat or more like just shoved her breakfast, drink the orange juice to avoid being chock by her own food, she manage to yelled 'ittekimasu' to the others before dashing to the school. Just a few meter before her school she slowed down her pace so that she won't look panicked. While walking now to her class she can't stopped wondering what will her guardians look like. Speaking of guardians she manage to remember her over-protectiveness childhood friends back in elementary school before she move to Nanimori(**Tsuna at first during her elementary lived in Tokyo before transferred to Nanimori because of Iemitsu.(He claim that they will be much safer in the small town better than in a big city.)**)

_~Flashback 4 years ago~_

"_Yuki!" yelled a girl with brown short hair, she has a pair of brown eyes. Tsunayuki turned to face the girl and smiled brightly_

"_Kari!" the said girl tackled Tsunayuki but not enough to make her fall down but still tight enough to make her gasped for air._

"_Mou~! Where were you?! We searched or you for one hour you know!" she said still hugging Tsunayuki tightly, Tsunayuki managed to escape from Kari's tight deadly embraced, she inhaled a huge amount of air and let it out and sheepishly said_

"_Sorry, I accidently fall asleep while waiting you guys to found me." She said as she rubbed her neck, Kari fumed hearing this_

"_YOU WHAT! WHAT IF YOU GOT KIDNAPPED OR WORSE RAPED!" she yelled waving her hands madly, Tsunayuki's face heat up hearing her friend statement_

"_HIIIIE! WHY WOULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT KARI?!" Kari managed to calm down huffed and crossed her arms on her chest and said_

"_Obviously you're too cute to be wasted and don't you remembered yesterday there's an old man like what in thirty trying to flirted with you?!" Kari said, a few minutes and then 2 girls come towards them, a blond haired with green eyes girl and a green haired and eyes girl._

"_Kari-chan you found Yuki-chan~" The green haired girl clapped her hands sighing relieved that her friend has been found_

"_Yeah, seems so. And I bet that she fall asleep during our game." the blond haired said._

"_Yes I found her Aya and yes to your statement Ai." Kari said, Tsuna pouted at her three friends and said_

"_Oh come on~ I'm not really that often fall asleep right." She asked to her three friends_

"_Actually yes you are one-chan." Said a voice from behind her, Tsuna turn to see the said voice that came from a brown haired with green eyes girl_

"_aww Saku is such a meanie." Saku only sighed at her claimed to be one-chan_

"_I'm not being meanie and beside you can catch a cold you know if you sleep in the outside in this weather especially in this season." Saku huffed and Kari nodding agreeing with Saku statement. Tsuna pouted again, Ai only shake her head sighing and Aya chukled at the sight._

"_I hope we can be together like this forever." Aya said suddenly her answer of course a smirking Ai and a smiling or grinning Tsuna, Kari and Saku_

"_Of course~" the four said at the same time and enjoying the blue sky above them._

_~End of flashback~_

'I wonder how they are now. I missed our days, damn that man for making me move away from Tokyo.' Tsuna thought and cursing her Idiotic father inwardly not noticing that she already sitting on her seat and the bell already rang.

Nezu came in with three girls following him, he cleared his throat to gain the class attention although all the attention is towards the three girls which is straight and through beautiful and gorgeous.

"Alright you all, today we have three new student who will joining us from now on."

The three girl introduced themselves one by one

"Hi there I'm Yagami Hikari nice to meet you~" the brown haired said smiling brightly making the guys except Yamamoto and Gokudera blushed from the cuteness. The brown haired known as Hikari step back and the blond step ahead

"Kamiya Haine try to touch or flirt with me and my friends considering you're dead." She said with a death glare making all the boys shivered. Haine step back. The green haired girl elbow her before step ahead and introduce herself

"Hajimemashite minna-san my name is Takenouchi Ayane desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu." she said bowing slightly, the boys of corse staring dreamily at her and got shut by Haine's glare

"Alright you can take seat behind Yamamoto and behind Sawada and Gokudera's seat. The said students rise your hand so they can know." Nezu said Yamamoto rise his hand and Gokudera as well considering the bomber isn't going to rise his hand, before anyone can process Hikari tackled Tsuna startling all the students including Nezu as well

"Yuki~ I'm missed you so much~ I'm so worried! does anyone bully you or flirt with you or worse tried to rape you?!" Hikari began to rant like a mother hen to Tsuna while the other two walk towards them

"Yes I missed you too Kari and yes I've been bullied but that's already pass and no they haven't tried something like that." Tsuna answer Hikari or Kari and manage to calm her down. But hearing her answer Kari and the other two immediately letting their killer intent out managing to make Tsuna's former bullies shivering

"Okay WHAT?!" Kari yelled gripping Tsuna's shoulder with her vice grip

"Who dares to bully you?" Haine ask or more like demand while Ayane only chuckling evilly

"Oh, don't worry I'll find them and make them regret that they ever born into this world." She said promising a dead to the bullies. Tsuna sighed and said

"Guys, Guys it's okay it's been the past don't worry I already teached them a few lesson before you guys came anyway." Tsuna said managing to calm the three down, finally managed to convince them the three girl sit to their seat, Kari sit beside Tsuna, Ayane sit behind Yamamoto and Haine beside Gokudera.

~Lunch Break~

Gokudera and Yamamoto came to the school backyard because they're called by the three new students

"What the hell did they want and how dare that woman call Juudaime so familiarly!" Gokudera scowled his usual expression while Yamamoto giving his serious face unlike his cheerful and grinning face

"But Tsuna seems familiar with them all you know." Before Gokudera can answer Yamamoto the said girls came to them.

"Hello there Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi was it, oh well I don't care just give your Vongola gears to us and we won't bother you again." Kari said. Of course the two boys don't take it lightly

"What the hell are you fucking saying of course we won't give you our gears and how the hell did you know about it anyway!" Gokudera said while Yamamoto already in his battle stance

"We have come to replace your role as Vongola Decimo's guardians by the order of the Vongola Nono and the ex-sun Arcobaleno request." Answer Ayane calmly, Gokudera and Yamamoto widen their eyes not believing what they said

"What…" Yamamoto said while Gokudera growled at the three girls

"And what prove do you have women!" Gokudera said, Haine step next to Ayane and taking out a scroll with the dying will on it and show it to them

"This is the proof, in this scroll the ninth has ordered us to replace your place as Decimo's guardians for you all has failed to perform your duty as her guardians. He has ordered us to take your gear along with your box weapons. Although the ninth said if the box animals refused to came then we may leave it to you." Haine explained to the two boys while the said boys still processing what is happening, Reborn suddenly show up startling the two boys

"Kid!" "Reborn-san!"

"Chaos, you impudent fools." Reborn said with a dark aura, he took his Leon gun and pointed it to them making the two boys shocked

"Now give the gears to them or you may as well considered yourself dead since I don't take it lightly your betrayal to your sky." Reborn said with a promising a paining dead voice to the boys. Seeing they have no other choice they took out their gears and box weapon, Uri Jiro and Kojiro came out from the gears. Kari and Ayane walking to the animals, Kari began to pet Uri's head making the cat purred happily and climb on her shoulder to lick her cheek, while Jiro barking delightful to Ayane and Kojiro chirping happily on her head.

"we have received the gears and box weapon then, remember well do not come to her anymore for that she is not a part of your life anymore." Kari said and walked leaving the two boys who watched silently that their partner happily leaving them and following the girls.

* * *

**And~ I'm finally done with this one, phew sorry for the late update or the crazy nonsense plot =_= I can't help it since my mind work like this... if there's a question or confused feel free to PM me or just ask me from the review~**

**and I'm planning to publish a new work this time a Twin!fic~ please check it out later if you want**

**and don't forget to review alright~ ;)**

**Ciao ciao~**


End file.
